The Hockey Boy
by Shockeye7665
Summary: In the dark underbelly of Tayseri Ward, a new vigilante, going by the moniker of Hockey Boy, is taking on the criminals. But when Raph crosses paths with this vigilante, a clash ensures between the two. Part of the Turtle Effect series. Rated M for violence and language. [ON HIATUS]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Mass Effect does not belong to me. They Belong to their respective owners, namely Viacom and Bioware.  
**

* * *

 _Apartment 143, Fifth Floor, 987 Block, Mid-Ward District, Tayseri Ward, the Citadel, Widow System, Serpent Nebula_.  
 _February 26th, 2183_.

" _Welcome to Citadel Newsnet. I'm Emily Wong._

 _Criminal activity in Tayseri Ward took a hit yesterday, as the Purple Dragons arrested in the Factory District, made claims that a 'masked vigilante' attacked the business dealing between them and their business partners, whom they refused to identity to C-Sec. The Purple Dragons sustained injuries of various kinds, including broken bones, bruises and bleeding as a result of the vigilante attack. C-Sec issued a statement later today, condemning the vigilante's actions, urging the public to be extra vigilant and to report any sighting of the vigilante to C-Sec, and urging the vigilante to hand himself in..._ "

Turning off the vidscreen in his room, the sixteen year old teenager went over to his personal computer and then opened his journal.

 **Entry 283 - February 25th, 2183 CE**.

 _Criminal scum are infested everywhere on this darn Citadel. And it's only a matter of time before they hurt the people close to me. My mom, my little sis….._

 _Just a few weeks ago, a girl from the school went missing, April, her name was, I don't remember her full name, and I only saw passing glances of her, but once people like that are gone, you notice. She knew a handful of people, including ones I knew and her absence affected them in a big way. C-Sec investigated, but they had no luck, but given their inadequacy, I shouldn't have been surprised. C-Sec are afraid to do what is necessary to get rid of the criminal scum and clean them out._

 _But what is also significant, is that her disappearance left a mark on me. What if the criminal scum hurt more people, as well as my mom and sis?_

 _Well, I'm not going to wait around to find out. You either make a stand, or you don't. Well, I choose to make a stand. Just as I choose to fight back against Eddie Cooper and his goons at school. To make all those criminal scum pay, to make them fear me._

Beginning a new entry into his journal, he started typing in his thoughts.

 **Entry 284 - February 26th, 2183 CE.**

 _The first night was a success. I tracked down those Purple Dragon scum to the Factory District, using my awesome tracking skills, and a bit of Casey know-how, and soon enough, those Purple Dragons were meeting some no-gooders belonging to someone named Fist.  
_  
 _And I took it upon myself to make awesome heroic entrance, and took down my first Purple Dragon.  
My opening shot struck him and he went down crashing against a container. Made a loud crash, that brought over a couple of no-gooder thugs ready for a smackdown, Casey Jones style.  
One Krogan, and Four Turians. They sustained injuries from my pucks, and soon, I jumped in and delivered some justice to those scumbags._

 _It was a hard fight, and I picked up a couple of scrapes on the way, but eventually, all thugs were moaning and groaning on the ground. And I was the only one standing on his two feet.  
Of course, I had to get out before C-Sec arrived, but still, I won!_

 _But there are a lot more scumbags out there, and that night was just the beginning. Today, I'm heading out again, and finding more criminal scumbags to take down_.

Finishing off that entry, a sudden voice broke out.  
His mother, who had immediately started making dinner after returning home from work, was now calling.

"Casey! Dinner!"

* * *

After dinner between him, his mother Sharon and his little sister Karen, Casey got out from his wardrobe, a punching bag that he attached to a hook hanging from the ceiling of his room, then wrapped hand wraps around his hands, before he assumed the position and started beginning to ferociously punch the bag.

Time flew by, and Casey was intensively sweating by the time he was done punching.  
Getting a towel, Casey wiped his forehead, then other places where he was sweating, before he got to his bed, and lifted up the mattress, revealing a secret, hastily constructed, compartment for a travel bag containing his vigilante gear, and his golf bag, full of his weaponry (consisted of hockey sticks, baseball bats, cricket bats, golf clubs and pucks).

Getting them out, Casey soon carried them out of his room, and was about to head to the door, when the voice of his mother suddenly stopped him in his tracks.  
"Still going out to get some exercise this late, Casey?"

Turning around to face his mother, who was sitting on the couch in the living room, Casey said, "Yep, you know me. Gotta keep in shape, and all".  
Even though placated by his answer, Sharon Jones still reminded him, "Don't be too late. I want you home by midnight. Oh and stay on the streets. I don't want you going down those back-alleys. Full of all sorts of dangerous people".  
Casey rolled his eyes, adding, "Don't worry, mom. I'll be fine. Beside, those alleyways are terrible for exercise", which made his mother slightly smile.

As he walked out his front door, Casey felt a slight sensation of guilt, for lying to his mother.  
But he shoved that guilt down, and headed to his 'hideout'.

* * *

Dressed in combat boots, blue jeans (with knee pads over them), a hoodie (with a tactical vest over it), a modified ice hockey blocker glove on his left hand (that he managed to design a grappling line launcher, in addition to fitting an left-handed omni-tool, due to his dominant left hand), a brown leather glove on the right hand and a modified ice hockey mask, Casey Jones was ready for action.

Putting the finishing touches to his face paint, Casey then turned his attention to his radio set, which he used, to track down criminal activity on the Ward.  
The problem was, it was ancient. And Casey meant really ancient.  
So that meant, it didn't work a lot of the time.

And today, was one day that it didn't work.  
Just what he needed, for his second night of vigilante justice!

Instead, he checked his gear, as well as his assortment of paint spray cans and hockey pucks, that he kept in the pouches of the vest.

Satisfied that he was ready, he put the mask to his face, put the hood over his head, and left the hideout, with the intention of getting to the rooftops, then heading towards the Factory District, in the hopes that he might stumble across a crime in progress and put a stop to it.

* * *

 **And vigilante, Casey Jones, makes his debut!**  
 **Next chapter, we'll be finding out what's happening with the Turtles, at their lair in the Keeper Tunnels.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time!**


	2. Anger Issues Part 1

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Mass Effect does not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners, namely Viacom and Bioware.**

* * *

 _"The Lair", the Sewers under Tayseri Ward, the Citadel, Widow System, Serpent Nebula_.  
 _February 26th, 2183 CE_.

Within the dojo, Master Splinter stood in the middle, as Raphael and Donatello held their weapons at the ready, as they prepared to spar against each other.

Leonardo, Michelangelo, April (Kirby was in Donnie's lab, performing some tasks of an experiment that Donnie had asked him to do while he was in the dojo, which Kirby was only too happy to comply with, wanting something to do to occupy his time), Nia and Zen were all to one side, sitting and watching as Raph and Donnie awaited Master Splinter's command.

"Hajame!"

And soon, Raph lunged first, with Donnie moving out of the way whilst holding his Bo staff in a defensive posture.

Growling, Raph then went straight on the attack, the metal of his Sai hitting the wood of the Bo staff, but Donnie manoeuvered himself backwards to get some distance between him and Raph, who then launched himself and leapt at Donnie.

Immediately, Donnie crouched down and held his staff up, meeting Raph's attack then pushing.

Raph stumbled back, as Donnie then did a backflip, landing on his two feet and then twirling his staff around before swinging it toward's Raph's chest.  
Taken by surprise, Raph dropped his sais as he was thrown back and the back of his shell slid across the floor of the dojo, until he hit the wall.

Master Splinter then stopped the match, with "Yame!", then he announced, "Donatello, wins".

Donnie holstered his staff and bowed to Master Splinter, before heading over to where Leo, Mikey, April, Nia and Zen were.

However, they completely failed to notice that Raph had gotten up and was so full of rage and anger, that he charged Donnie, slammed him into the wall, and then started punching him, like something possessed, much to the alarm of everyone present.

Leo immediately set out to stop Raph from going to far.  
"Raph, stop!"

Heading over to his immediate younger brother, Leo tried to grapple Raph and pull him away, but Raph barely glanced at Leo before he threw a punch right at his jaw, making Leo stumble backwards.

"LEO!"

And at this, Raph stopped, before he glanced backwards, stopping his punches in the process. And was shocked to see, the horror and fear from Mikey's face, aimed directly right at _him_.  
Raph tried to approach Mikey, to reassure him, but stopped when Mikey flinched and backed off slightly, as if Raph would actually hurt him.

And looking down at Donnie, who was slumped down at the wall, he could also see pure terror and fear for his life within his eyes.

All this, sent a shock right down Raph, and soon enough, Raph was backing off, horrified that his brothers were now actually terrified of him.

As Raphael was now seemingly aware of what he had done, Splinter approached him, and put a hand on his shoulder,  
"Oh, my son. You carry so much anger within you. Anger that will destroy you if you allow it to control you".

Raph almost looked at Splinter right in the eyes, but found that he couldn't, for some reason.  
As if he was afraid, of what he'd find in Splinter's eyes...

Raph also tried to speak, but just kept failing to find words to come out of his mouth, and also found that his eyes were starting to water, as if he was about to start crying.

A whole wave of emotions flooded all over him, and Raph just couldn't handle all of them. So, just before he could process what he was thinking, he impulsively ran out of the dojo, despite everyone yelling for him to come back, and went right into the Keeper Tunnels.

* * *

Opening the access hatch to an alleyway, Raph bolted right out of the Keeper tunnels, and soon found himself on the 'surface world'.  
And before he could even think it, he was immediately heading straight for the rooftops, leaping between gaps and climbing up ledges before he reached one rooftop and just fell to his knees, exhausted.

And soon enough, Raph felt his eyes water as he struggled to keep in the various emotions that were raging all within him, but after several fruitless attempts to keep it all in, he let rip, and yelled at the top of his voice.

Raph did not know how long he continued on yelling (he was really not thinking clearly about such things) but soon, he stopped yelling after running out of air to yell.

As Raph soon fell on all fours, exhausted after shell knows how long he yelled, he took long breaths in and out, and then tried to calm himself but was failing.

Worse of all, his eyes were starting to water.

 _What's wrong with me?_ , Raph thought, as he wiped his tears away, wishing for them to stop.

But as the tears kept on coming out, Raph couldn't handle it all, the fact that his anger had gotten the better of him, resulting in hurting one of his very own brothers, and thus, immediately bolted off, with no clue on where he was going.

* * *

After seemingly fruitless efforts in finding criminal activity, Casey had stumbled across a robbery of an med center.

With C-Sec nowhere in sight, and no residents coming to the rescue, Casey took it upon himself to stop this robbery, and teach those robber scum a lesson.

So, he found a ladder, slid down it and began making his approach to the goons, being very careful not to be caught before he could launch his surprise attack on them.  
And when he got into position, Casey took a few seconds, before he launched his surprise attack.

"Goongala!"

The thugs were taken in surprise, as a hockey-mask wearing vigilante welding a hockey stick suddenly jumped out, rushed them and attacked them.

Even though some fought back, Casey noticed that some of the thugs froze for a slight moment.  
 _Perfect_ , Casey thought as he took advantage of their surprise and exact some hits on them, putting them into the ground.

The fight was over pretty easily, and as Casey was about to start moving the thugs to tie them up for C-Sec to find, he noticed a datapad dropping out of one of the thugs' pockets.

Ignoring their calls to not pick it up, 'or he'd regret it', Casey read through the datapad.

 _To: Dyenthus  
From: Eric_  
 _We all set for the meet? For tomorrow?_

After reading through the message, Casey soon saw the reply on the datapad.

 _To: Eric_  
 _From: Dynethus_  
 _Yeah, at these set of coordinates in the Factory District. The freighter's name is the Alexandria, their crew will be meeting us for the deal. Remember, you and your crew are to attack their freighter, making it seem like your crew are an enemy crew trying to cash in on their goods, when in actual fact, me and my men will gain their trust, and then seize their goods, and once that's done, we'll sell their goods and split the credits between your crew and ours. Understood?_

Then, clicking on the link, Casey saw that it was indeed in the Factory District.  
Once he put away the datapad, he turned his attention onto the thugs, who were still tied up and decided to enact some justice on them.

 _It's no less than what they deserve, those criminal scum_ , Casey thought as he unsheathed his baseball bat and made to approach the thugs.

* * *

Raph had been running for goodness knows how long and now, and soon collapsed for breath on a rooftop that was undoubtably far away from the lair.

His head perked up as he heard several people crying out in pain and agony. Very rapidly.

Moving over to the edge of the rooftop, towards the sounds, Raph looked down and saw a hooded, masked human, beating up a pair of restrained humans with a wooden baseball bat.

And he did not seem to be letting up with his attacks, which were quite rather brutal, judging by how much more loud the cries in pain were becoming.

"This guy's completely out of control!"

Raph looked around as he tried to find himself a way down from the rooftops, to confront this masked madman.

Then he saw a ladder nearby, and headed down, intending on stopping the madman from going too far.

Once he reached the ground, he then rushed over, and without thinking, launched himself at the madman, shouting "Hey!"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Apologies for the long delay everyone, but I don't exactly like to rush things along.**

 **Next chapter, we'll get Casey vs Raph.** ****

 **Anyways, don't forget to leave a review whenever you can, and see you next time!**


End file.
